A Surprise Visit
by SamanthaSamma
Summary: Just a short sloppy fic about Megamind and Roxanne, a certian someones drop bye Roxanne's place :D a must read? Rated T for language. not that much just wanna be on the safe side. Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dragging himself out of bed, Megamind grabs his robe and slowly pulls it around his arms and onto his shoulders. Trudging along Roxanne's hallway as morning light is barley visable through a gap in her living room curtains. The doorbell and knocking have increased dramatically, and all he can think of is, "I left the woman of my dreams sleeping alone, for this?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouts, fumbling with the lock and chain on the door. He opens it in one swift movement, to find three someone's on the other side. A woman with shoulder length, sleek brown hair, dark green eyes and glasses that make her somehow seem smarter. A man with jet black hair and blue eyes, and a younger man who was the spitting image of the other man. They appeared dressed up for a 'formal' greeting, suits and pencil skirts. "Umh…Hello," Asked Megamind as they were staring at him with distant expressions on each of their faces. The silence seemed to last forever between them. What person in this city was not used to him by now? He is after all, Metrocity's new hero and protector. If they didn't know him from that title, shouldn't they know him from his formal evil persona? The next thing he knew The woman had dropped the glass bowel she had been holding, and it shattered into a million pieces on the outside hallway from Roxanne's apartment. She let out a ear percing shreek. Megamind sighed and looked down at the hall. "I guess I'll have to go and get something to take care of that." He looked back up at them, one eye brow raised slightly higher than the other in a look of annoyance.

They pushed right past the blue alien and into Roxanne's apartment. "Roxanne?" The woman yelled in a panic, and started running through the place in a frantic attempt to find Roxanne. Megamind rolled his eyes and glanced over at his belt and D-gun sitting on the end table near the door. He smirked as a memory came into his mind. They'd barley been able to control themselves last night. He grabbed it and changed the settings to disintergrate. Aimed at the broken glass, the D-gun let out a belt of red light and turned its target into a cloud of dust. "Looks like it was cheese cake," he thought." Too bad, Roxanne really loves cheesecake." He set it down on the table and turned around to question these people, but to only find the younger man standing there. Contemplating on weather he should dehydrate him or not, he decided aginst it. He didn't do that anymore, except on bad guys of course.

Finally Megamind asked, "So who are you people anyway?" He leaned aginst the wall, arms crossed over his chest in his best 'intimidation' stance. The man's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and finally he said, "I'm uh..How did you do that?" His mouth was hanging open like a gaping hole in his face. He outstretched his hand and pointed his index finger at the D-gun, then it drifted to the piles of dust. Megamind turned and closed the door cutting off the visual of the no longer glass bowel. "Long story, so I'm guessing you're not from around here are you?" He asked the man. "I guess you could say that." He said, as he was looking around the room awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Megamind.

Then Roxanne came walking in the man and woman hanging onto her and they seemed to be bickering quietly but it got silenced as soon as they saw him. Roxanne was wearing her typical sleep wear, dark blue pajama pants with lighter blue stars decorating them. A white tank top that always crinkled around her figure, and her white fuzzy slippers were occupying her feet. She had her white robe on and open to the front. Then an awkard smile curled up the right side of her lips, she pushed her messy bangs out of her face and said, "Honey, meet my parents."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh?" His eyebrows shot up as high as they could possibly go and his mouth got clenched tight. His body stiffins and he says, "Well that explains it." "Explains what?" Roxanne asked with a little of a tint of bored in her voice. She knows him too well, he'll most likely go into a huge explanation of why this and that. "They freaked out for one, and then they barged in here! Not to mention-" Megamind was cut off by the older man who he could only guess was Roxanne's father. "Excuse me? Last time I checked this was MY daughters apartment!" His expression turned incredibly sour and he tried to make himself taller. "Who the hell are you?" He finished. Megamind looked over at Roxanne for some support, he really didn't _want_ to offend her family. "Enough." She said in a stern voice, "Everyone is upset and we just woke up and I would appreciate it a little less noise and screaming! Now, I'm going to make some coffee, and we can sort all of this out later!"

She turned straight around and started marching off into the kitchen. She had left him alone in a room full of people he didn't know, with an added bonus. They all wanted to kill him. Megamind says nothing as they watch him disappear into Roxanne's room, grabbing his belt and D-gun with him. Once he closed the door shut and was alone, he opened her dresser's bottom left drawer and got out the spare change of clothes she had insisted he kept here. A long sleeve black leather shirt with his trade mark blue lightning bolt on the front. Black leather pants, gloves and boots. He pulled them on and on went his belt and the D-gun was returned to its rightful place. He looked at himself in one of the many full length mirrors Roxanne kept, no spikes or capes to be found.

In a huff he observed his new and improved gloves. They were also black but had several lives glowing a dark blue that went all the way up to his elbows, round his wrists and stopped at his fingertips. With one last satisfying look in the mirror at the least evil outfit he owned, he made his way to the kitchen hoping Roxanne was still in there.

She was alone, leaning on the counter with her elbowsm her fingers were masasing her temples. He came and stood next to her. "You okay?" He asked with concern. But he still felt like an idiot. Of course she wasent okay. "I was supostuoo tell them. I was planning on it, but now they are all freaked out and they are going to think I am brainwashed or something! They don't know you like I do." She exclaimed as her voice was slowly but surely rising to a higher pitch when she said brainwash.

He tried his best to put a symphethetic look on his face, but he was too angry and they both knew it. "I'm sorry." She said, "It's not your fault. It's mine, I should have told them sooner." His eyes shined a brilliant green and he smiled a genuine smile. He pulled her into a hug and they wrapped their arms around each other. Then they pulled apart just enough so they could see each others faces.

"Don't be silly, Its not you're fault. How could you tell them you had an incredibelly handsome, and deviously intelligent alien for a boyfriend?" He asked in a sly voice. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "He has such a big ego." She thought, "Good thing I like that. Of course she could never tell him that. His head might explode, and she could _not_ have that. They released from the hug, and walked out to the living room together. This was going to be a _long_ day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry all the chapters are so short! Thanks for the reviews and what not, makes me smile I've just been really busy lately.  
I promise chapters will get a LOT longer starting… NOW!

Chapter 3

"Cool!"  
Roxanne smirked at her younger brother. She glanced over at Megamind and noticed he was trying to hide a smug smile under a mask of seriousness. They had all just spent the past hour and a half sitting in her living room and sipping on old coffee. She had been too involved in the explanation to get up and make some more.

"So, you're telling me that YOU landed an alien!" Sometimes her brother embarrassed her beyond measure. "Uh..Yeah.." She replied with hesitation. Apparently he had not listened to anything she said. Besides the alien part, there was a lot more to their story than that. Most of the time she was talking they were all silent. Every now and then Megamind would jump in and assist her but for the most part she was alone. "Why did you come over anyway? I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy your company or anything." Roxanne asked. Her mother suddenly spoke up, "Don't you remember? We do this every year!" Oh. How could she have forgotten, every year on her birthday her parents spend the weekend with her because they lived so far away. She was turning twenty eight on November third. She began to blush as she looked away from them at the curtains waving in the wind that lead out to her balcony. That's why she didn't remember, last night had gone so well….

BEEEP BEEP! Megamind looked down at his watch in contempt, but he was secretly thankful, this conversation was getting even more strenuous by the second. Their eyes met and he looked back down at the watch. "What's wrong Minion?" "Sir, the police need you down at the prison quick." "Can it wait?" He asked, really hoping it could not. "I don't think so sir," he replied in a shaky voice. "It's pretty bad. Mass escape and everything! I sent in some brain bots but they haven't reported back." Megamind spoke into the watch once more, "Okay, on my way." He looked up at Roxanne and said, "I'm sorry.."  
"No no it's fine, do what you have to do." She said a smile curling around the edges of her lips. When had he gotten so unpredictable?

He returned the smile and swept a gaze over the others before walking out to the balcony and leaving on the hover bike. "Did he just go to the balcony to leave..?" Her father asked in confusion. Roxanne looked at him and smiled, "Oh you guys do have a lot to learn."

So the day had started off to a rocky start, and as much as she wanted Megamind to stay it probably wasn't for the best. They had to get used to the idea, so she decided to go out to breakfast with them. This is what they would normally do anyway, but she found it hard to relax when he was out in dangerous situations. Especially at his old prison, who knows what could happen? A few mental sighs later, Roxanne came to the conclusion that dating the cities ex-super villain/New hero she would have to deal with these types of things. She told them that she would be out in a minuet as she went to her room and grabbed one of her many sassy pencil skirts, and a nice white blouse with a ruffled neckline.  
Pulling it on she managed to comb out her hair and added some quick eye liner and lip gloss to her face.  
In a huff she said, "No shower for me this morning…I guess." Deciding she looked decent enough to show in public, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Everyone stared at Roxanne as she and her family walked down a block to the local café. What's the point of wasting perfectly good gas? She said. Walking is good exercise she said. Well one thing she didn't take in account for was this. It wasn't a bad response from the people they just looked at her and whispered. Funny how they do this now, but never used to back when Megamind was a villain and everyone though she was dating Metro Man. Even Carlos still gave her strange looks, but how could she blame him? She had forgotten he was dehydrated for several weeks and he had no memory of anything past telling a familiar blue someone that he couldn't come in. Hopefully her family didn't notice.

The wind would have been running through his hair, if he had any.  
When Megamind approached the prison the air was polluted with clouds of black smoke and he swore he could hear yelling form a mile away. He set down the bike a safe distance away from the fire and crowds of angry prisoners, and turned on its stealth ability. It mimicked the invisible car, and he figured he should add that to all his various vehicles after the whole Titan incident. Seven long months have gone by since then and he found himself upgrading a lot of things and problems that he had never saw in the past. Once the bike was secure he took the shape of one of the guards he remembered from his childhood, and ran towards the prison gates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: So I think I'm gonna make this the last chapter. It was just a short little idea I had  
I've looked at some reviews and tried to answer a few questions/add more humor. Hope you like it! Thanks for everyone who read/faved/ reviewed! Expect more shorts in the future.**

Roxanne's phone buzzed in her pocked during her conversation with her family.  
"One sec." She said holding her pointer finger up towards her mother. She looked at the front, and it was who she hoped would call for the past hour. She had wanted to call Megamind but knew better than to 'interrupt'. Hero work was serious business she learned that a long time ago. "Finally," She exclaimed, "I was really worried." And you left me to deal with them alone… "Don't worry I'm fine."  
"Don't you smile at me, I had a right." Roxanne said with her usual sassy tone. "Smiling? What makes you thing I was smiling?" Megamind asked with a smirk. "Oh, I could totally hear it in your voice. So, what was going on anyway?" He hesitated for a moment then said, "A riot, a really BIG riot. Somehow one of the prisoners managed to rough up a guard pretty good. Took his gun and everything, then just started firing into the yard like a madman." "Oh." I replied, I knew the people there were criminals but that is just...

"Yeah, everything should be fine now you know I took care of it so, do you want me to come back?" He asked a brow arched up with a triumphant smile slapped on his face. He rose up his arm and rubbed his thumb along his other fingers. Not that he had any exposed nails to mess with anyway with the gloves on it was all in the looks. Roxanne's heart did a little flutter while her mind was relieved that he could help lift some of this tension between her and her parents. Hopefully…It could help right? "Sure, we're at the café down the street from my apartment. Oh, do you mind using, you know?" She asked she hated when he had to use the watch but it was the only way to get anything done in public. She looked over at her parents and brother for a split second. Her brother couldn't seem to care less and was watching nearby birds perched in some of the trees decorating the corner of the city that this little café sat. Her mother and father on the other hand, looked confused as ever. I hope they aren't thinking I want to do something 'evillllllll.' From the brief explanation they had given her family why would they think any different. Oh yeah hey! He used to be evil…Well for his whole life, but he's good now! "I guess. It's probably for the best." He said with slight disappointment in his voice. Oh how he could never miss the chance to make a big presentation, that isn't always the best thing, even if it did save lives. Roxanne smiled at the memory earning slightly even more confused glances from her parents.

They said their goodbyes and Roxanne tried to pick up on the conversation. "So, how are things in Florida?" She asked to no one in particular. Just then my brother piped up, "I got a job offer in Washington." Her brother was so young but he was so smart at the same time. "Oh? What is it you'll be doing?" Roxanne was genuinely curious. Most of the time her brother was a big goof and not to be taken seriously. "It's at an Army Research Laboratory!" His voice dropped to a whisper when he said that last part. He hunched over the table and cupped his hands over his mouth. He always was strange, thinking someone might hear us and capture us. In this city, it could very well be a possibility anywhere else? Not really.

Well that sounds...Nice. Good for you!" I said as a smile formed on my face. Quicker than expected a very familiar man hopped out of thin air and straightened out his jacket, then quickly checked his watch.

This man not her favorite choice he had messy black hair and wore a black leather jacket halfway zipped over a dark blue shirt and black jeans. His goatee wrapped around his lips and stopped at the bottom of his chin.

As her mother kept talking about how well everything was going blah blah, not that she didn't care, but she was preoccupied. The man checked his watch one last time and shoved his hands in his pockets then headed towards them. He smiled at her as he was sitting down and said, "sorry it took so long."

Roxanne just looked at him her left eyebrow arched her lips pursed as she folded her arms across her chest. "What?" He asked as worry quickly took over his brilliant green eyes.  
"Nice pick." She said gesturing towards him. "Oh! I didn't even know, it was the first one that showed up." He said sheepishly. Trying to get here as fast as he could ah she could forgive him, who couldn't with those eyes?

They just had some…uncomfortable memories with this one projection from that watch of his. "You know you hopped out of thin air right?" She said sarcastically but lowering her arms to a less threatening position and changed her expression to a more amused face. He raised an arm and scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes from her gaze, "Yeah heh...Forgot about that too."

"Well no one saw you.." She smiled at him and the smile was returned. They gave a quick hug and Roxanne warmly said, "I'm glad your back." "Well it wasn't thattt hard, for me anyway." He gloated with a half smile. "Mmmhmm." She said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry but, Roxanne who is this?" Her father cut in she had almost forgotten they were there.

Her and Megamind had drifted off into their own little world for a few moments and didn't even notice the confused looks coming from her family, even her brother had stopped his random staring to avert his gaze towards her boyfriend. "Oh right." Roxanne mumbles rubbing her forehead. "Sorry guys uh ok long story short this is Megamind, and his watch lets him disguise himself so we can avoid the press or just random people."

As soon as she finished saying that rather fast she gave them all a toothy grin and raised her eyebrows a little, her voice lowering as she said Megamind. No need to attract unwanted attention. Everyone knew who she was and sometimes they would come up to her for various things, but not that often. Only when her and Megamind were out together did they ever approach for sure.  
"Oh." They all said at the same time, and everything just got kind of quiet from there. Roxanne would try to start conversation but it all faltered. The latest silence was interrupted by a crashing boom, followed by the sounds of trillions of tiny water droplets hitting many surfaces, and the squeals of many women caught in it. Roxanne sighed and said,

"Ugh."

"Something wrong with rain?" Megamind asked. "No no," Roxanne answered, "The watch?" She asked wondering if they would end up attracting unwanted eyes after all.

"Oh don't worry! I decided to make it waterproof." He gave a slight pout lip at the memory. On that note they decided to head back to Roxanne's apartment and Megamind only stayed for a little while before getting called away by minion again.

Before long it was time for Roxanne's family to go back home and her birthday had passed, many heartfelt goodbyes from her mother and father, and one from her brother followed by many 'keep me updated on all the awesome stuff here' stuff. They were headed off to the airport and Roxanne knew that she would never forget these few days, at least now she got it over with. On the bright side, she thinks her parents could get used to this, and get to know her insane boyfriend. Her brother on the other hand, didn't need to be convinced.

**A/N: DUNNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
All done. I'm tired. So thanks for all the everything and I loved all the feedback thanks so much! :) Have a nice rest of your life!**


End file.
